Pokemon: The Killer Journey
by Arcticuno2001
Summary: Ash and Tracey got killed by...... who?


Pokemon: The Killer Journey  
  
Ash: Hey Brock, can we rest here?  
Brock: Do we have to?  
Misty: Yes, we do!!!  
Ash: Finally!  
Gary: What a surprise, Ashie!  
Ash: Hey!  
Gary: Lets see if you can beat me in a Pokemon Battle!  
Ash: You're on!  
As they duke it out, a mysterious killer comes out.  
MK: I am here to kill you!  
Ash: Hold up the jokes here Brock. I'm in a Pokemon battle.  
Brock: It's not me!!  
Ash looks and passes out by what he saw. He later wakes up in the hospital.  
Ash: Hey, where's everyone?  
Doctor: You're the only one alive!  
Ash: huh?  
Doctor: A pokemon trainer found you and everyone else. You were the only one alive....  
Ash: Where is Gary, Misty, and Brock?  
Doctor: They're .......dead.  
Ash: WHAT!!!!!  
Doctor: They were torn apart and blood and guts were everywhere......  
Every time Ash though about all his friends, it felt worse than Pikachu thunder bolting him with wet clothes. Speaking of Pikachu...  
Ash: and the Pokemon?  
Doctor: dead too....  
Ash: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Doctor: You must not get into the woods alone anymore. The MK left his scent on you. Pokemon smell it and run away. You must give up your li-  
Just then, the MK came in.  
Doctor: RUNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Ash: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
Like the sissy he was, he fainted again, but the doctor was ripped apart. Litterally.  
Ash then wakes up in the hospital. It's dead silent.  
Ash: Man, this is disgusting!!  
As Ash goes to the door, he sees hundreds of bodies, ripped apart. The floor was painted with red. Blood.  
Ash: Oh man, this is freaky......  
As Ash exits the door, more bodies were outside, lying on their fronts or backs. Dead.....  
Ash goes to the nearest police station and thankfully, officer Jenny is still alive.   
Ash: Officer Jenny!  
Officer Jenny: Ash! You're not dead!  
Ash: I think it's because I-  
Just then, again, the MK appears and Ash faints, not once, not twice, but three times in 1 day!  
Jenny: Go, I'll disturb it!  
Ash: No!!!!!!!  
MK: I am here to destroy you Ash Ketchum......  
Jenny: Run, it's after you!  
MK ripped up officer Jenny by pulling her legs and arms out of her sockets. Blood splattered on her head. She screamed before she died.  
Ash: Go away! What do you want!?!?!  
MK: Your body Ash Ketchummmmmmm.....  
Ash: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Ash ran out, crying. MK fired a dozen darts at Ash. It hit his shoulder and a hole so deep you can push a coke can through it appeared suddenly. Ash, dizzy from the loss of blood.  
Ash(Thinking): oh, no, I'm dead........  
Ash slumped over the streets. He's in a river of red. Blood.  
Ash (head is swirling, mind is shutting down, can't move. Hope he had done enough. Hope he...........)  
________________________________________________________________________  
Tracey.......  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Tracey: Jeez....  
Tracey had just read the newspaper and heard that Brock, Misty, Gary, and their Pokemon was ripped apart. All that remained was blood. The newspaper said the MK's scent is powerful, and will kill whoever has the scent of Ash....  
  
Tracey: (Wheeping)Oh man...   
Tracey: I got to call officer janny and hope that she'll protect me....  
(at the police station..)  
Tracey: Officer Jenny, you got to help me....  
Officer Jenny: we'll try.....Stay here...  
( Tracey watched as Officer Jenny went outside to use her cell phone and call the army.)  
Officer Jenny: Yes we have a boy who touche-  
(Dead silence.....)  
Tracey: Officer Jenny?!?!?!  
(No reply...)  
MK: I am here Tracey! I am here to kill you and rule the world!!  
  
Tracey: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
(Tracey runs as fast as he can. He goes up onto the police motorcycle and tries to drive away. Unfortunetly, the MK runs as fast as Tracey can on a mortercycle. They go into a mall....)  
  
Tracey: Get out of the way!!!!! MK is following meeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!  
MK: you'll never survive, Tracey!!! Hah HAH!!!   
(MK is firering a 1,000 darts at a time and is also using his "Fire Blast" to burn people outta his way. Bodies are thumping or sizzling on the ground. Red is seeping out. Blood....)  
  
Tracey: NOOO!!!!!!!! What did I do wrong!!?!?!?!?!?  
MK: You killed my friends, and you..... killed my friends!!!  
Tracey: Ahh!!! (A dart hits his neck. He falls off, lying on top of a body.)  
Tracey: Oh no, I'm dead... Humanity is gone....  
(MK charges up his Fire Blast, and kills him in the head....)  
  
Howd you like my story?  
  
  
Come in next time for, Pokemon: The Killer Journey part 2  



End file.
